Friederike Kempner
Friederike Kempner (1828 – 1904) '- poetka, pisarka i działaczka społeczna' Die Poesie, die Poesie Die Poesie hat immer recht. Sie ist von höherer Natur, von übermenschlichem Geschlecht1. Friederike Kempner, Die Poesie Nazywana była „śląskim łabędziem”, „żydowskim słowikiem” a także „geniuszem niezamierzonego komizmu”. Gdyby żyła dziś, należałaby pewnie do Amnesty International i Greenpeace, pisząc polityczne polemiki i angażując się w lokalne konflikty społeczne. Jej twórczość oceniana była skrajnie – poczynając od zarzutów o grafomaństwo i bezczeszczenie języka ojczystego, a kończąc peanami na cześć „jednej z największych poetek niemieckich XIX wieku”. Postać pełna kontrastów, ale właśnie dlatego tak bardzo ciekawa. ''' '''1. 'Życie na prowincji ' W swojej autobiografii odmłodziła się o całe osiem lat, podając rok 1836 za faktyczną datę urodzenia. W istocie przyszła na świat 26 czerwca 1828 w Opatowie (dziś niewielkie miasto k. Kępna, należące wówczas do pruskiej Provinz Posen). Taka data widnieje też na urnie pisarki, przechowywanej na Cmentarzu Żydowskim przy ul. Ślężej we Wrocławiu. ''' Rodzice – Joachim i Maria Kempnerowie – zarządzali majątkiem opatowskim, prowadząc dostatnie życie. Matka pochodziła z polsko-żydowskiej rodziny Aschkenasy, była kobietą dobrze wykształconą i niezwykle postępową – dlatego sama uczyła czworo swoich dzieci francuskiego, historii, religii i literatury. Najprawdopodobniej po matce właśnie Fryderyka odziedziczyła talent poetycki. Joachim Kempner pochodził również z rodziny żydowskiej, która niegdyś przybyła do prowincji poznańskiej z Prus Wschodnich i osiedliła się w wielkopolskim majątku Kempen (dziś: Kępno). Fryderyka była najmłodszym dzieckiem Kempnerów – oprócz niej wychowywali jeszcze dwóch synów (Dawida i Izydora) oraz córkę (Luise). Znamienne, że wszystkie dzieci były później mocno zaangażowane w sprawy społeczne, a Luise i Dawid, podobnie jak Fryderyka, zostali literatami. Czas spędzony w wielkopolskim Opatowie nie trwał długo – w 1844 roku, gdy pisarka miała 16 lat, cała rodzina przeprowadziła się do wioski Droschkau (dziś: Droszków) k. Wrocławia, gdzie ojciec zakupił nowy majątek ziemski2. Tej niewielkiej miejscowości, w której Fryderyka spędziła kilkanaście następnych lat, poświęciła jeden z wierszy – napisany w 1903 roku, krótko przed śmiercią: Droschkau O życiu prywatnym Fryderyki wiemy niewiele – nigdy nie wyszła za mąż i nie pozostawiła po sobie potomków, do końca życia nazywana była ''Fräulein Kempner, ''czyli „panną Kempnerówną”. Jak podkreślał w monografii pisarki Herrmann Mostar, „do mężczyzn nigdy nie żywiła ani histerycznej nienawiści, ani histerycznej tęsknoty. O relacjach damsko-męskich w jej wierszach także nie ma ani słowa”4. Krytyk pisze dalej – nie bez ironii – że więcej miejsca w sercu poetki zajmowała miłość do swoich ukochanych zwierząt domowych (papugi Koberle, psa Nero i kanarka Księcia), niż do prawdziwych mężczyzn. Wyraźną cezurą w życiu pisarki był rok 1968 – po śmierci ojca Kempnerowie najpierw musieli opuścić majątek w Droschkau, a w lipcu tego samego roku zmarła matka Fryderyki. Odejście obojga rodziców w tak krótkim czasie było bolesnym ciosem dla pisarki. Szczególnie dotknęła ją śmierć matki, z którą związana była niemal symbiotyczną relacją. To jej właśnie poświeciła wiele ze swoich późniejszych wierszy – niektóre adresowała bezpośrednio do Marii Kempner, inne stanowiły luźne impresje. W jednym z nich (napisanym bezpośrednio po śmierci matki) czytamy: „Ewig, ewig waren wir vereint, / Eins in Wort, Gedanke, Tat, / Uns nur Gott geschieden hat!5. Po śmierci rodziców Kempner przeprowadziła się do odziedziczonego po ojcu majątku Friederikenhof (dziś: wieś Gierczyce w gminie Rychtal). Z wiekiem wzrok Fryderyki coraz bardziej pogarszał się, aż w końcu niemal zupełnie przestała widzieć. Dlatego ostatnie lata życia „śląskiego łabędzia” nie należą do lekkich – poetka całkowicie wycofała się ze sfery publicznej, utrzymując kontakty jedynie z garstką znajomych i nieliczną rodziną. Zmarła 23 lutego 1904 roku w wieku 76 lat. Jej ciało – zgodnie z ostatnią wolą pisarki – zostało spalone w (jedynym istniejącym w ówczesnych Prusach) krematorium w Gothcie w Turyngii, a prochy przeniesione na Cmentarz Żydowski przy obecnej ul. Ślężej we Wrocławiu. '''2. 'Związki z (Wielko)Polską ' Fryderyka Kempner najczęściej określana jest jako poetka śląska lub żydowska –literaturoznawca Herrmann Mostar nazwał ją „śląskim łabędziem” (der schlesische Schwan), inni krytycy nadali jej przydomek „żydowskiego słowika” (der jüdische Nachtigall). Z Wielkopolską – poza miejscem urodzenia i spędzonymi tam latami wczesnego dzieciństwa – nie łączyło Fryderykę wiele. Powód był oczywisty: Opatów opuściła w wieku szesnastu lat, by na stałe przenieść się z rodzicami na Śląsk. Dlatego też teren prowincji poznańskiej nigdy nie stał się tematem (ba, nawet epizodem) jej twórczości – choć jest to raczej ogólna cecha pisarstwa Kempner, a nie wyraz niechęci do Wielkopolski. W jednym ze studiów czytamy: „O krajobrazie swojej ojczyzny albo chociaż własnego ogródka wie tyle, co nic. … U niej liście mają zawsze kolor szmaragdu, zupełnie to dla niej obojętne”6. Topografia poetycka oraz przywiązanie do tego, co Niemcy nazywają Heimat – nie znajdowało prawie żadnego odbicia ani w jej wierszach, ani w dramatach, które chętniej poświęcała odległej przeszłości. Z innych źródeł wiemy natomiast, że od najwcześniejszych lat angażowała się w lokalne inicjatywy społeczne – zarówno w Opatowie, jak i w okolicach Friederikenhof czy Droschkau. Fryderyka najpierw pomagała matce w działalności charytatywnej, później sama finansowo wspierała ubogich mieszkańców tych miejscowości – raz w tygodniu rozdawała potrzebującym chleb i podobno regularnie kazała zapiekać w nich pieniądze, by nie zawstydzać ludzi, wciskając w ich ręce „gołe pieniądze”7. W rodzinnym Opatowie pielęgnowała chorych, doglądała potrzebujących i towarzyszyła zmarłym w ich ostatniej drodze. W twórczości poetki nie ma wprawdzie bezpośrednich odniesień do prowincji poznańskiej, jednak istnieje jeden utwór (Poniatowsky), dotyczyczący sprawy polskiej. W wierszu tym Kempner posługuje się opisem postaci księcia Poniatowskiego, by w jego smutnym monologu zawrzeć bezwyjściowe położenie narodu polskiego podczas zaborów: Versteh mich recht! Dem Polen Die Hoffnung gänzlich sank; Er stürzt’ sich in die Tiefe. Es heiβt: dass er ertrank8; Zdaniem Rudolfa Urbana los Polaków nie był dla poetki obojętny – wręcz przeciwnie: potrafiła dostrzec wymiar tragedii, jaką przeżywali i otwarcie opowiadała się za utworzeniem państwa polskiego9. 3. 'Aktywistka ' Zanim Kempner została dostrzeżona jako poetka, zyskała niemały rozgłos dzięki swojej wzmożonej działalności społecznej – przez całe życie walczyła o prawa obywatelskie, opowiadała się za reformami socjalnymi oraz ujawniała przypadki łamania praw człowieka i zwierząt. Gdyby żyła dzisiaj, byłaby pewnie zaangażowaną członkinią Amnesty International lub Greenpeace. Wówczas jej bronią były słowa – pisała głównie polemiki i memorały (niem. Denkschrift), które miały ogromną siłę oddziaływania i szybko zdobyły aplauz społeczeństwa. Za swoją działalność Kempner otrzymywała dowody uznania od najwyższych osobistości tamtego czasu – m.in. od cara Aleksandra II, królowej Wielkiej Brytanii, króla Belgii czy króla Prus Wilhelma I – by wymienić tylko tych najważniejszych10. Fryderyka otwarcie zabierała głos w sprawach, które były dość nietypowym obiektem zainteresowań XIX-wiecznych kobiet. Grzebanie żywcem, wiwisekcja, pruski system więziennictwa, niebezpiecznie narastający antysemityzm, zaostrzające się nierówności społeczne – to tylko niektóre problemy, o których pisała. Niestety jej teoretyczno-polemiczne pisma są dziś prawie zupełnie zapomniane. Niesłusznie, bo niektóre z nich faktycznie wywarły wpływ na decyzje podejmowane w polityce i sądownictwie pruskich11. Z roku 1850 pochodzi najbardziej znana polemika Kempner, która doczekała się aż sześciu (!) wznowień: Denkschrift über die Notwendigkeit der gesetzlichen Einführung von Leichenhäusern („Memoriał o konieczności ustawowego wprowadzenia domów pogrzebowych”). Tytuł pisma wyda się mniej kuriozalny, jeśli uzmysłowimy sobie kontekst jego powstania. Była to reakcja pisarki na problem tzw. śmierci pozornej – czyli przypadków grzebania żywcem, które pod koniec XIX wieku wcale nie należały do rzadkości. Kempner była tego świadoma, przytaczając autentyczne historie rzekomych zmarłych, który przebudzili się już po zamknięciu w trumnie i pochowaniu pod ziemią. Dla pisarki był to akt barbarzyństwa i poważne wykroczenie przeciwko prawom człowieka. Domagała się budowy domów pogrzebowych i precyzyjnego zdefiniowania śmierci klinicznej. Zainteresowanie tak osobliwym tematem wynikało nie tylko z misji humanitarnej, której poetka była wierna przez całe życie, ale po części także z jej własnego lęku przed pozorną śmiercią, który pod koniec życia przerodził się niemal w obsesję. Autorka we własnym testamencie przykazała podobno, by w grobowcu rodziny Kempner umieścić dzwoneczki, które zmarły mógłby uruchomić, gdyby nagle obudził się z przedwcześnie stwierdzonej śmierci. Teraz jasnym stają się też – niebanalne w tamtym czasie – decyzje Fryderyki: najpierw o wybudowaniu własnej kostnicy, a ostatecznie o pośmiertnej kremacji Trudna recepcja ' Choć znana jest prawie wyłącznie jako poetka, droga na Parnas była długa i kręta. Debiutowała dramatem ''Berenize ''(1861), rok później ukazały się natomiast dwie nowele ''Roger Bacon ''i ''Eine Frage Friedrichs des Groβen. Paradoksalnie jednak zarówno dramaty, jak i nowele pisarki nie przetrwały próby czasu12 – mało kto dziś o nich pamięta, trudno je zdobyć (nawet na rynku antykwarniczym), nie wspominając o tłumaczeniach na języki obce. Do historii przeszła jako poetka, choć dokonało się to á rebours. Oficjalnie została zauważona dopiero w 1880 roku (czyli w wieku 62 lat!), dzięki Paulowi Lindauowi. Ten wpływowy wówczas literaturoznawca we własnym czasopiśmie „Die Gegenwart” (Współczesność) opublikował wiersze Fryderyki, dołączając do nich istny pean na jej cześć. Gest ten jednak podszyty był dużą dozą ironii, a nawet cynizmu. Trudno powiedzieć, czy była to zamierzona prowokacja czy też chęć kompromitacji śląskiej pisarki. Skutek był (pozytywnie) porażający – poetycka twórczość Kempner zdobyła od tamtej pory rzesze czytelników i w ciągu zaledwie dwóch dekad jej wiersze doczekały się aż ośmiokrotnego wznowienia, będąc stale uzupełnianymi o kolejne utwory. Ostatnie wydanie ukazało się rok przed śmiercią pisarki, w 1903 roku. Równocześnie z nagłą popularnością, Kempner spotkała się z falą niechęci, a nawet (nie rzadko antysemickich) pogróżek. Stała się obiektem żartów, ironicznych i zgryźliwych komentarzy oraz licznych parodii13. Do dzisiaj nie do końca wiadomo, które utwory faktycznie napisała śląska poetka, które natomiast są anonimowymi paszkwilami. Mimo że Kempner mocno przeżyła obelgi kierowane pod jej adresem, nie dała się zastraszyć i odwieść od pisania – była silnie przekonana o (po)wadze swoich utworów, choć wielu krytyków uważało je za czyste epigoństwo. Broniła się, pisząc coraz nowsze wiersze – w jednym z nich porównuje poetę do słowika, a krytyków do polujących na niego kotów: „Poeci wszyscy tworzą / Mimo nocy, zdrady i obelg / Pośrodku stoją swoich wrogów …”14. Po śmierci pisarki jej twórczość stopniowo popadała w zapomnienie. Przyczynili się do tego m.in. bliscy Fryderyki, którzy postanowili wykupić cały nakład jej ośmiokrotnie wznawianych antologii, by w ten sposób uchronić dobre imię rodziny przed zniesławieniem i obśmianiem. Po 1904 roku natomiast zupełnie wstrzymali powielanie jej dzieł, dlatego też ukazywały się one potajemnie lub były przekazywane ustnie, co spowodowało niemały chaos edytorski. W czasie narodowego socjalizmu twórczość Kempner została w Niemczech zakazana ze względu na żydowskie pochodzenie autorki, co ostatecznie przypieczętowało jej całkowite zniknięcie z kanonu literackiego. Poetycki głos Kempner powraca niespodziewanie w roku 1952: tym razem za sprawą literaturoznawcy Herrmanna Mostara, który ponownie wydaje jej wiersze i – co ważne – poprzedza je krytyczną analizą, przypomina ich tło historyczne oraz rekonstruuje biografię „śląskiego łabędzia”. Mostar ocenia twórczość Kempner bardzo subiektywnie i w wielu miejscach nie bez ironii, lecz dzięki niemu autorka ponownie wraca do literackiego życia – tak, jakby w 1904 roku doświadczyła tylko „pozornej śmierci”. Mimo starań Mostara oraz późniejszej krytycznej analizy autorstwa Waltera Meckauersa15 z 1956 roku, Kempner pozostała autorką nieznaną szerszej publiczności. Jeśli przywoływano jej nazwisko, najczęściej czyniono to w kontekście tzw. „niezamierzonego komizmu”. Autor najnowszej monografii autorki z 2005 roku, Rudolf Urban, pisze o swoistym „renesansie kempnerowskim”16, który rozpoczął się w latach 80. ubiegłego wieku. Dowodem tego są m.in. powstanie w 1989 roku Towarzystwa Fryderyki Kempner we Freiburgu Bryzgowijskim17, prezentowana we Wrocławiu i Berlinie w 1994 roku wystawa poświęcona autorce z okazji 90. rocznicy śmierci18 oraz liczne monodramy upamiętnajace życie i twórczość poetki. '''4.Łatwa (?) tematyka ' Wiersze Fryderyki Kempner dalekie są od poezji kontemplacyjnej. Z dzisiejszej perspektywy należałoby je nazwać raczej „poezją zaangażowaną” lub wręcz „interwencyjną”, ponieważ poetka często poruszała ważne dla ówczesnego społeczeństwa tematy. Do najistotniejszych należały trzy: śmierć pozorna, szkodliwość izolatek więziennych oraz nierówność społeczna19. Równocześnie istniał jednak drugi biegun jej twórczości, który można by określić mianem „poezji ludycznej” lub – jak chcieli niektórzy krytycy – „niezamierzonym komizmem”20. Dzięki niemu właśnie poetka, mimo rozmaitych zawirowań wokół jej osoby oraz druzgocących recenzji twórczości, przetrwała w pamięci czytelników do dziś. Intensywna działalność społeczna Kempner znajdowała odbicie w tworzonych przez nią wierszach – poetka bardzo często poruszała w nich kwestię śmierci pozornej, która stała się ''leitmotivem ''jej poezji. Jeśli w pismach teoretycznych starała się walczyć z przedwczesnym orzekaniem o śmierci, tak w poezji szczególnie interesującym dla niej aspektem były uczucia, które towarzyszyły osobie przebudzonej ze śmiertelnego letargu. W przejmującym wierszu ''Das scheintote Kind ''dowiadujemy się o ostatnich minutach życia dziecka, które niespodziewanie budzi się w grobie, doświadczając przerażającej samotności i trwogi: Stürmisch finst're Nacht Kind im Grab erwacht, Seine schwache Kraft Jäh zusammenrafft. … Überall ist's zu »Mutter, wo bist Du?« Stoßet aus den Schrei, Horchet still dabei;21 W pamięci czytelników przetrwały jednak nie najbardziej zaangażowane i niemal egzystencjalne wiersze poetki, lecz wręcz przeciwnie – te, które krytycy uznali na początku za grafomaństwo i wyraz epigoństwa. Ironia losu? Raczej dostrzeżenie tego, co najciekawsze, ale i najbardziej zaskakujące w twórczości Kempner – tzw. „niezamierzonego komizmu”. Krytyk Paul Lindau, który odkrył poetkę w latach 50., uważał, że „jej wiersze były nie tylko kiepskie, lecz przede wszystkim niezamierzenie śmieszne, ponieważ zostały napisane zupełnie serio”22. W podobnym tonie wyrażał się inny literaturoznawca, Arno Lubos: „Jej komizm był dlatego tak perfekcyjny, ponieważ nie nosił w sobie najmniejszego zamiaru bycia śmiesznym, nie zawierał najdrobniejszej szczypty humoru, lecz tylko śmiertelną powagę”23. Kempner pisała o sprawach najbardziej błahych w sposób niemalże patetyczny, z kolei z tematów faktycznie poważnych (jak śmierć czy cierpienie) powstawały humoreski. Mostar pisał o niej: „Właśnie tam jej nie wychodzi, gdzie zadaje sobie najwięcej trudu i gdzie najmniej się tego spodziewamy. W dodatku fakt, że owych błędów nie »robi«, lecz »przytrafiają« jej się same, czyni jej twórczość tak szalenie dowcipną, ponieważ prawdziwego komizmu nie można przecież wypracować”24. Najlepszym przykładem mimowolnego dowcipu Kempner były wiersze poświęcone jej domowym zwierzętom – psu, kanarkowi czy papudze. Według autorki zwierzęta także posiadają duszę, odrobinę jednak mniejszą niż ludzie – w wierszu ''Gegen die Vivisektion ''czytamy: Ein unbekanntes Band der Seelen kettet Den Menschen an das arme Tier. Das Tier hat einen Willen – ergo Seele – Wenn auch ne kleinere als wir25. Jednak nie tylko tematy, które podejmowała, składały się na geniusz jej niezamierzonego humoru. W dużej mierze chodziło o sposób pisania – o język i styl, które automatycznie skłaniają do śmiechu. Najczęściej albo nadużywa apostrofów, wstawiając je niepoprawnie, albo nadmiernie rozciąga słowa, wciskając wszędzie, gdzie to możliwe, samogłoskę „e”, tworząc językowe dziwadła. Niemiecki literaturoznawca Lenz uważa, że poetka toczy w swoich wierszach nieustanną walkę z językowymi i formalnymi zasadami rządzącymi poezją. To, co wyróżnia Kempner to jej „niepowtarzalna egzotyka”, wyrażająca się w łączeniu ze sobą odległych tematów, przy równoczesnej – dziecięcej niemal – sile wyobraźni. Według Lenza to właśnie sprawia, że materiał zapowiadający się na tragiczny, szybko obraca się w (niekoniecznie zamierzony) komizm26. Zdaje się, że czytelnicy polubili Kempner właśnie za jej autentyzm i niekłamaną prostoduszność, której częstym skutkiem – niczym efekt uboczny – stawał się najczystszy w swej postaci humor. *** Trudno jednoznacznie określić miejsce Fryderyki Kempner w historii literatury. Jedni umieszczali jej wiersze pośród „literatury kiczu”27, inni uznawali je za wybitne osiągniecie poetyckiego komizmu w XIX wieku. Sam Zygmunt Freud w studium ''Dowcip i jego stosunek do nieświadomości ''przyznawał, że występujący w twórczości Kempner komizm przysparza niemałe problemy, bo z jednej strony nie ma w jej wierszach nic śmiesznego, z drugiej natomiast bezwolnie śmiejemy się z jej „bezradnych wersów”28. Czy mamy zatem do czynienia z anty-poetką i anty-poezją? Sztuką ''á rebours? Poetyckim figlem? A może ów „niezamierzony komizm” to tylko sprytna maska, dzięki której poetka igra z czytelnikiem? Te pytania pozostają otwarte – może i dobrze, bo w ten sposób ciągle rozbrzmiewa śpiew „śląskiego łabędzia”. Można mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie jest to „śpiew łabędzi”. Katarzyna Kończal (konczal.kasia@gmail.com) '''Bibliografia Dzieła Fryderyki Kempner (żadne nieprzetłumaczone na język polski) ' '''Polemiki / pisma interwencyjne: ' · Denkschrift über die Nothwendigkeit einer gesetzlichen Einführung von Leichenhäusern (1850) · Das Büchlein von der Menschheit. Mit einem Anhange: Gegen die Einzelhaft oder das Zellengefängniß ''(1884) · ''Das Recht auf Leben, nicht nur „Recht auf Arbeit“. Eine Betrachtung (1884) · Ein Wort in harter Zeit (ok. 1899) 'Wiersze (wybór): ' · Gedichte ''(1873, 1882, 1884 – dwa wydania, 1887, 1891, 1894, 1903) '' · Friederike Kempner: Das Leben ist ein Gedichte, Leipzig 1973 · Friederike Kempner:'' Dichterleben, Himmelsgabe'' (Sämtliche Gedichte), wyd. przez: N. Barkow i P. Hacks, Berlin 1989 · Friederike Kempner: "Kennst Du das Land, wo die Lianen blühn?" Gedichte des schlesischen Schwans, wyd. przez: F. Möbus, Stuttgart 2009 'Dramaty: ' · Berenize (1850) · '' Rudolf der Zweite oder der Majestätsbrief'' (1867) · Antigonos ''(1880) · ''Jahel (1886) · Der faule Fleck im Staate Dänemark oder: Eine lustige Heirath (komedia, 1886) 'Nowele: ' · Novellen (1861) · Roger Bacon (1893) · Nettelbeck. Miß Maria Brown (1893) · In der Goldenen Gans (1898) · Eine Frage Friederich’s des Großen (1898) '''Bibliografia: Literatura podmiotowa: ' Cwojdrak, Gunther (red.): ''Die Kitschpostille, Berlin 1989. Hacks, Peter: Die Kempner wäre nicht so komisch, wenn sie nicht so gut wäre, ''w: F. Kempner: Dichterleben, Himmelsgabe. Sämtliche Gedichte'', wyd. przez N. Barkowa i P. Hacksa, Berlin 1989. Lenz, S.R: Schwanengesänge von unnachahmlicher Komik. Zur Lyrik der Friederike Kempner, w: http://www.kritische-ausgabe.de/hefte/frauen/frausrlenz.pdf (data dostępu: 08.08.2011). Mostar, Herrmann: Der schlesische Schwan. Friederike Kempner – das Genie der unfreiwilig Komik, Heidenheim 1953. Urban, Rudolf: Friederike Kempner (1828-1904), Leben und Werk einer schlesischen Dichterin, Wrocław 2005. Freud, Sigmund: Der Witz und seine Beziehung zum Unbewussten, Lipsk 1985. 'Literatura przedmiotowa: ' Kempner, Friederike: Dichterleben, Himmelsgabe. Sämtliche Gedichte, wyd. przez N. Barkowa i P. Hacksa, Berlin 1989. Kempner, Friederike: Echte und falsche Moritaten. Vom Bänkelsang zu Friederike Kempner, Berlin 1955. Kempner, Friederike: Das Leben ist ein Gedichte, Leipzig 1971. · Ponadto wszystkie wiersze poetki (w oryginale) dostępne są w Internecie: http://www.amigoo.de/gedichte/Friederike%20-%20Kempner/index.html (data dostępu: 08.08.2011) · Wiele wierszy Kempner można odsłuchać w wersji audio: http://www.buchdesign-kiessling.info/gedichte/gedichte-kempner/ke-ge.htm (data dostępu: 08.08.2011) 'Źródła ilustracji: ' '- '''http://www.kepnosocjum.pl/photogallery.php?photo_id=4548 – data dostępu: 08.08.2011 - http://wroclaw.hydral.com.pl/253927,foto.html – data dostępu 08.08.2011 - http://www.breslau-wroclaw.de/de/breslau/show/?picture=00012/3011 (data dostępu: 08.08.2011) - http://www.kepnosocjum.pl/photogallery.php?photo_id=577 (data dostępu: 08.08.2011) - http://www.breslau-wroclaw.de/de/breslau/show/?picture=00012/3011 (data dostępu: 08.08.2011) - http://theater.wolfsburg.de/repertoire/das_leben_ist_ein_gedichte.htm (data dostępu: 08.08.2011) - http://www.liquidpenguin.de/katharina/Kempner.htm (data dostępu: 08.08.2011) ---- 1 F. Kempner: ''Das Leben ist ein Gedichte, ''Leipzig 1979, s. 28. Tłumaczenie dosłowne: „Poezja, poezja / Poezja zawsze ma rację. / Należy do wyższej natury, / nadludzką ma płeć”. 2 Przeprowadzka na Śląsk nie była dziełem przypadku – związana była z XIX-wieczną polityką pruską wobec Żydów. Należy w tym miejscu zaznaczyć, że rodzina Kempnerów co prawda otwarcie przyznawała się do tradycji judaistycznych, lecz identyfikowała się z oświeconymi liberałami, którzy popierali proces emancypacji żydowskiej. Dlatego też ich wybór padł na Śląsk, gdzie ustawy sprzyjające Żydom weszły w życie czterdzieści lat wcześniej niż w prowincji poznańskiej. '' 3 F. Kempner: Dichterleben, Himmelsgabe. Sämtliche Gedichte, ''wyd. przez N. Barkowa i P. Hacksa, Berlin 1989, s. 156. Tłumaczenie dosłowne: „Boże na niebie, bądź łaskaw, / Chroń tę wioskę! Chroń te zielone niwy, / Te bagna i torfowiska. / Te łąki, te pola, / Te cichą dolinę, / Te ciemne lasy świerkowe / Ideał poety!”. 4 H. Mostar: ''Der schlesische Schwan. Friederike Kempner. Das Genie der unfreiwilligen Komik, ''Heidenheim 1953, s. 25. 5 Tłumaczenie dosłowne: „Wiecznie, wiecznie byłyśmy zjednoczone, / Jednakie w słowie, myśli i czynie, / rozdzielić nas mógł tylko Bóg!”. 6 P. Hacks: ''Die Kempner wäre nicht so komisch, wenn sie nicht so gut wäre, w: tenże Dichterleben, Himmelsgabe…, ''s. 10. 7 R. Urban: ''Friederike Kempner (1828-1904). Leben und Werk einer schlesischen Dichterin, Wrocław 2005, s. 13. 8 F. Kempner: Dichterleben, Himmelsgabe…, s. 76. Tłumaczenie dosłowne: „Zrozum mnie dobrze! / Ten Polak / zupełnie stracił nadzieję / Spada w przepaść. / To znaczy: tonie”. 9 R. Urban: Friederike Kempner…, s. 21. 10 Ibidem, s. 14. 11 Dzięki pismom interwencyjnym pisarki ograniczono osadzanie więźniów w izolatkach; natomiast na mocy królewskiego reskryptu wydłużono obowiązkowy czas przechowywania zwłok między śmiercią a pogrzebem do siedmiu dni oraz upowszechniono budowę domów pogrzebowych, o co przez całe życie zabiegała Kempner. 12 Kempner jest autorką 5 nowel i 5 dramatów – większość z nich porusza tematy historyczne (często żydowskie) a ich akcja osadzona jest w dalekiej przeszłości. Jeden spośród dramatów (Rudolf II) został wystawiony na scenie w Berlinie (1873) i Wrocławiu (1874). Por. U. Rudolf: Die Dramenautorin Friederike Kempner, w: tenże: Friederike Kempner…, s. 37-44. 13 Parodie wierszy Kempner pisał nie tylko Paul Lindau. W 1885 r. anonimowo ukazało się dzieło Dichtergrüsse an Friederike Kempner von Methusalem; ''poza tym w latach 1886-1896 wydawano kalendarz ''Aeolsharfen-Kalender, ''w którym drukowano parodie jej wierszy, później opublikowane w antologii z 1891 roku: ''Dämon, Mensch und Dichter. ''Gedichte der schlesischen Nachtigall. '' 14 F. Kempner: Das Leben ist ein Gedichte…, ''s. 27. 15 W. Meckauer: ''Die Nachtigall im Tintenfass, ''Monachium 1956. 16 R. Urban: ''Friederike Kempner…, s. 55. 17 Strona internetowa Towarzystwa została zlikwidowana, nie posiadam informacji, czy Towarzystwo nadal funkcjonuje. 18 Więcej informacji w katalogu wystawy: G. Herbstritt, S. Meincke: Fryderyka Kempner - „Poezja jest zyciem...“. ''Życie. Dorobek. Działalność. / Friederike Kempner - „Poesie ist Leben...“: Leben. Werk. Wirkung'', Schwerin 1994''' 19 Por. R. Urban: Friederike Kempner…, s. 21. 20 Autorem tego określenia jest wspomniany Herrmann Mostar, autor książki: Der schlesische Schwan Friederike Kempner. Das Genie der unfreiwilligen Komik, ''Heidenheim 1953. 21 F. Kempner: ''Das Leben ist ein Gedichte, ''s. 63. Dosłowne tłumaczenie: „Burzowa noc / Dziecko budzi sie w grobie / Jego słaba siła / musi to przetrwać. … Wszystko jest zamknięte / „Mamo, gdzie jesteś?” / Wydobywa krzyk / Nasłuchując przy tym cicho. (…) Wyciąga rączki / Uderza nimi mocno / Krzyczy głośno przerażone:/ „Usłyszcie mnie, nie jestem martwy!”. 22 Cyt. za: H. Mostar: ''Der schlesische Schwan…, s. 7. 23 Cyt. za: R. Urban: Friederike Kempner…, s. 25. 24 H. Mostar: Der schlesische Schwan…, s. 16. 25 F. Kempner: Dichterleben, Himmelsgabe…, s. 82.'' Tłumaczenie dosłowne: „Nieznany łańcuch dusz przykuwa/ Biednego człowieka do zwierzęcia. / Zwierzę ma swoją własną wolę – ergo duszę, / mimo że mniejszą niż my”. 26 S.R. Lenz: ''Schwanengesänge von unnachahmlicher Komik. Zur Lyrik der Friederike Kempner, w: http://www.kritische-ausgabe.de/hefte/frauen/frausrlenz.pdf (data dostępu: 08.08.2011). 27 Por. G. Cwojdrak: Die Kitschpostille, Berlin 1989. 28 S. Freud: Der Witz uns seine Beziehung zum Unbewussten, Lipsk 1985, s. 200. Kategoria:Pisarki według epoki Kategoria:Wiek XIX